


The Video Of Us

by YellowSniper64



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: Sam Winchester's just your average young adult, messing around on YouTube, occasionally dragging his other brother into videos. Hitting his milestone of 1 million, Sam makes a video about himself. This video includes stuff about his childhood, his family, his best friends, his actual job, and who he looks up to.Gabriel Novak, only known as The Trickster online, is a rather large channel on YouTube; having 9 million subscribers. One day, he gets a crap-ton of notifications on his Twitter saying to check out a certain video. Being the curious man child he was, he finally clicked the link. What greeted him was the smiling face of a boy, and damn he was cute.





	1. Once Upon a Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Edited on May 12, 2019, posted on April 2, 2019~

Sam smiled brightly at the camera. He couldn't help it, truly. Running a hand through his long hair, he began talking.

"How's it going, people? So, as you may or may not have noticed, we've met another big milestone for this channel. I woke up this morning with a boat-load of notifications from all, get this, _one million_  of you!"

Sam had to remind himself to breathe. He still felt as though this was a dream. Yet, it wasn't, and Dean was planning on coming over later to help with the production of this video.

"Now, for this video, I figured I might as well tell you about myself. I'm a face on a screen that a million of you seem to like, so why don't you get to know me a bit better? Then, you can decide if you actually like me," the man chuckled to himself. "So, my name is Sam Winchester, as you know. I'm 27 years old, and I live alone in Kansas. I help my brother in our uncle's mechanic shop and am a waiter in a nearby restaurant, and that's how I make real money."

"There's my brother, Dean, who you've probably seen in other videos. There's also Jo, my cousin, and she's really badass. Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen used to take care of all three of us when we were little. My parents aren't with us anymore, but I like to believe they're still supporting me." Sam didn't falter, he's been through it before, and he barely remembered either of his parents. That didn't mean he didn't miss them, but it's just become a fact of life for him.

The clip transitioned to a new one, still with Sam in his normal set.

"So, Dean came over and helped pick out some questions you guys asked on Twitter. I'll try to be as open as I can to you guys, to a limit of course. I feel like I owe it to you because it's all of you that brought me this far. Anyway, Dean, shoot."

A finger gun was exposed in the side of the screen, pretending to shoot Sam, who rolled his eyes. 

"For being the older of us two, you're quite a child."

Laughter followed offscreen, and the voice that his 'fandom' had learned as Dean spoke. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. First question, and starting simple; What's your favorite color?"

"Black, like my soul."

"You say that as if you had a soul."

"Shut up, jerk." 

"Bitch." Dean finished their little segment.

Another eye roll from Sam, before he finally answered properly. "Black and gold is probably my favorite color combo. Anyway, continue?" 

"Sexuality?"

"Bisexual. I've known since I was a kid, but Dean hasn't accepted that he's into dudes," Sam smirked at his brother. 

"I like tits."

Sam burst out laughing, before motioning to continue as he caught his breath.

"Last weird dream?"

"I was in an ad for genital herpes. There was something else going on, but most of it was blurred from my mind." He shuddered, though exaggerated. "Sorry if you were hoping for some kind of wet dream."

Dean finally gave up on sitting off camera and pulled up a chair next to his brother. He opened his phone to where he kept the list of questions. "Not that I would've wanted to hear about it anyway. Next? Okay, what has been your greatest accomplishment?" 

"Fitting 20 marshmallows in my mouth before spitting them all over you. My greatest regret was not getting it on camera." This earned a glare from Dean before he continued. "At the moment, though, and in all seriousness, probably this. I can't thank you all so much, and you, Dean, for being with me from our first video of dancing to Katy Perry, to this."

Dean smiled at his younger brother. "Yeah, well, I refuse to let you cry on camera. Love you too, though." He was lightly punched in the arm, but it went by uncared for. "Next question, who's your role model? That could also be mixed with who your favorite YouTuber is."

"Dean, don't you dare-"

"Sam has a crazy girl crush on The Trickster. Y'know, huge prank channel with a few million subs, who goes to stuff like drag shows and pride parades? Yeah, him."

"Dean!" Sam screeched, face rather red. "It's not just a prank channel- anyway, it's not like you're much better, you li-"

His brother clapped a hand over his mouth. "This video's about you, not me Sammy." Sam huffed with a nod, and the hand fell. Silence fell upon the two for a minute, before-

"It's the Trickster's brother." 

Dean pounced him, and the clip cut to Sam being along again, wearing a new shirt. A bitch face was set upon his features. 

"He used my paint supplies against me. Whatever, he's gone now, I can say whatever I want." The bitch face was replaced with a playful smirk momentary, before setting to a normal smile again. "I will be stopping here, though. Thank you all so much, for bringing me this far, and for helping me feel cared about. Maybe I'll do more Q and A videos like this in the future, to connect with you all more. Thanks again, spread the good feels, and I'll see you in the next video, bye people!"

~~

The screen cut to black, and Gabriel was left staring at his screen. When he had suddenly been called by his little bro to check out his Twitter notifications, this wasn't what he had been expecting to find. 

Since the video had been released, quite a few of the mutual viewers decided he would find the video amusing, and sent him the link plenty of times. He finally gave in when Castiel had sent him a text, and he had found himself greeted by the gorgeous face upon opening the link. Though he was entranced by the man the video had been made by, he didn't understand until later in the video why so many people had sent it to him. 

Now, being a YouTuber didn't necessarily mean you watched a lot of YouTube. Gabriel, however, did. Somehow, he hadn't stumbled upon this account in it's growing popularity. In a moment of no thought, though he wouldn't go to regret it later, he pressed 'Subscribe' to the account of  _Sammoose_  (a name picked by Sam's brother that he hadn't bothered to change) and used the link in the description to follow him on Twitter. 

~~

_The Trickster commented on your video: You've got good taste Samsquatch_

Poor Sam, nearly having a heart attack upon the notification, and the ones to come after.   
And poor Dean, for almost going deaf upon answering his phone.


	2. Poor 'Cassie'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Unedited, posted on May 12, 2019~

Castiel had already set up the camera, so all Gabriel had to do was position the mic correctly, start rolling, and sync the audio. Then, of course, he'd have to edit it himself, but he'd worry about that later.

"Hey guys, girls, everyone in between and beyond! Trickster here, and I admit, I don't do a lot of these kinds of videos. But, hey, might as well get in the habit, huh? So, earlier today, or probably yesterday when I get to posting this, I was spammed on every social media I have to check out a certain YouTube video."

In editing, Gabriel added a section from Sam's video, for the people who hadn't been aware of what had been happening.

_The shorter of the two men on screen spoke, with the name 'Dean' added in above his head. "Next question, who's your role model? That could also be mixed with who your favorite YouTuber is."_

_The man that had longer hair, with the name 'Sam' above his head, spoke next. "Dean, don't you dare-"_

_"Sam has a crazy girl crush on The Trickster. Y'know, huge prank channel with a few million subs, who goes to stuff like drag shows and pride parades? Yeah, him."_

_"Dean!" 'Sam' shrieked, though the other man seemed to be enjoying the embarrassment he was causing way too much._

The video then cut back to the smirking face of Gabriel, who seemed to be as amused as Dean was. "Now, for some reason, you guys thought it was important that I see this video. I must say, I've watched a few of Sam's videos by now, and he seems like a great guy. I'm thinking of trying to contact him to ask to do a collab."

~~

Sam paused the video he had been watching, his mouth agape. When he started watching the new upload on The Trickster's channel with some sort of life update, this was not what  _he_  was expecting.

Having  _The Trickster_  subscribe to him, comment on his videos, and follow him on Twitter was apparently not enough, because now Sam was being recognized on his official videos-  
Dean must've been lucky that Sam would rather continue watching the video than start streaming all over again.

~~

"Now, this is a life update so I guess I should tell you about the rest of how I've been."

There was a moment of silence while Gabriel looked to be considering something. Then-

"Cassie? Brother dearest?" His voice had a teasing tone to it, which got a groan in response, somewhere rooms away. A door in the background of the video opened within seconds. It revealed the taller, yet younger brother of the YouTuber. 'Cassie', as he'd been called, looked rather tired and annoyed. He took a seat next to his brother. 

"What do you want?"

Gabriel ruffled the black hair of his sibling, much to his annoyance. "To brag about my amazing Cassie."

"My name's Castiel," he muttered before continuing, "and why me?"

"Because you're the talented one of this family."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Another yell came from outside. Castiel only sighed, while Gabriel screeched back, "SERIOUSLY, LUCE, HOW?!"

The video cut to a new clip, the yelling having been through by then. Castiel still sat next to his brother, who had returned to talking to the camera. "So, ignoring _that_ , Cassie is the one to actually accomplish something with his life."

"I'm an author, so?"

"Yeah, and you just published your first book!" Gabriel was beaming. The younger simply looked down to his hands, a blush bright pink up to his ears. Honestly, an adorable sight overall. (author.exe has crashed due to Cas' cuteness)

"Well-"  
"And he refuses to let me read it. So, that is why I'm not telling him where I'm keeping my copy of it."

Castiel's head snapped up at that. "Oh hell no-"

"I'm such a great brother, aren't I?" Gabriel continued to joke. "Either way, I'm surprised you finally got it published. You have the talent for it, sure, but you live in this family. How can anyone get anything done around here?"

"You're most of the problem."  
"I know, but you love me anyway."

Castiel sighed but smiled anyway. It was true that he did love his family, despite the endlessly annoying shit they did. "I think your prank war with Luci was the most disruptive thing." 

"But you joined in!"  
"Only because your prank for him backfired and got me." 

Their conversation went on, discussing the chaos of their household. Soon, their talk had come to a close with Gabriel saying he'd force his 'little baby bro' to talk more about his 'achievements that only he out of this family could accomplish' at a later date.

"Anyway, life carries on here, as always. No one's died here, yet, though I think Luce and his boyfriend get close to murdering each other sometimes. Don't worry about that, though. Things are perfectly normal for a house in Kansas, ok, back off!" Gabriel said in a joking tone, putting his hands up in defense.

"There's nothing normal about this family," the younger brother deadpanned.   
"Yeah, sarcasm, Cassie."  
"It's Castiel."  
"Sure, Cassie," Gabriel finished with a wink, before addressing the viewers. "That's all I have for you today, and with any luck, I'll be busy soon with more videos for you!"

~~

The outro sequence played, displaying other videos,  both of which Sam had already seen. 

The moose's breathes were narrated in his head,  _in and out, in and out_ , as he processed this new information;   
The Trickster, whatever his real name was, wanted to collab with  _him_. He lived in  _Kansas_. He actually recognized and liked Sam's videos-

Without a second thought, he scooped up his phone, which had fallen to the floor, and frantically typed in a number. It rang no more than twice before there was a click, signaling the call had gone through.

"Charlie-"  
"I know!!"


End file.
